1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to single lens reflex cameras.
More particularly, the present invention relates to single lens reflex cameras which can load and expose two rolled films.
2. Prior Art
Single lens reflex cameras, that is, cameras which employ a single lens structure to focus light on film, are well-known. Single lens reflex cameras (SLR) employ a reflex mirror which focuses incoming light from the lens structure to a viewfinder. The cameras operator then focuses the image seen through the viewfinder and opens a shutter. When the shutter is opened, the reflex mirror changes position, focusing the incoming light onto the film which has been exposed by opening the shutter. The drawback with this type of camera, is that a single type of film can be used at any one time. Once a film has been installed in the camera, it cannot be removed without exposing all the film until the whole roll has been used and rewound. Therefore, in order to use a different type of film such as black and white replacing color, the entire roll of film must first be exposed before being replaced with the second roll. Also, if something should happen to the shutter mechanism of this camera, it must be repaired before it can be used again.
To overcome these problems, an SLR camera which can use two kinds of film has been developed. However, these cameras so far developed use a reflex mirror to change the light axis only between the two film rolls. It does not direct incoming light to a viewfinder. Therefore, separate lenses would be required to direct light to a viewfinder, which would induce a loss of perception do to parallax. The photographer would not be viewing and focusing on what is actually going to be photographed through the photographing lenses. Also, a single lens shutter is used to shut out unwanted light. The lens shutter is placed inside the camera, just behind the photographing lenses, in front of the mirror. Because of this shutter placement, both films always run the risk of being exposed inside the camera should the shutter mechanism, or revolving reflex mirror fail. Due to the problems of focusing and the possibility of both films being exposed, SLR's which can load two films have not been put to practical use.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved single lens reflex camera.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a single lens reflex camera which can accept two rolls of film.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a single lens reflex camera which can change the light axis three separate directions.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a single lens reflex camera which can load two different rolled films and is able to expose both of these rolled films independent of each other.
Still another object of the immediate invention is to provide a single lens reflex camera which can load two rolls of film and which is protected from exposing both rolls simultaneously.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a single lens reflex camera which utilizes a viewfinder which focuses through photographing lenses, allowing the photographer to see and focus on what is being photographed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a single lens camera which can still be operated with the failure of one shutter mechanism.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide a single lens camera which can load two rolled films which are exchangeable independent of each other.